


Amalelinha

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Brincadeira de Criança, Dia das Crianças, Gen, UA, amizade, weefic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: - E-eu já sei! – gritou feliz, ao mirar os amigos, que em uníssono lhes perguntaram qual seria a brincadeira. Com um olhar travesso respondeu sem pestanejar. – Amalelinha!
Kudos: 1





	Amalelinha

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic Dia das Crianças 12/10/2020
> 
> Beta: Minha querida amiga, Slplima. Meu carinho sempre! Obrigado pela ajuda, por revisar o texto para mim, e pelos toques! Merci <3
> 
> Notas da Coelha: Parece que por mais que eu tente fugir desse fandom, eu acabo dando voltas em círculo e voltando para ele. O lado pink da força que começou para mim quando eu postei minha primeira fic de SS parece sempre me trazer para esse, que sem sombra de dúvidas é meu porto seguro. Sei que não é sempre que vou escrever novamente com esses chars que amo, mas antes pouquinho do que nunca mais! Então, espero de coração que gostem dessa minha weefic!
> 
> Quero agradecer minha irmã, Tay-chan, pois sem ela, a ideia para essa fanfic não teria surgido. Valeu, fiota, Amarelinha deu certo!
> 
> Resposta da Beta aspirante: kkkk : Minha amada, é impossível não se apegar a doçura desse fandom e seus personagens. E cá entre nós amiga, em tudo que você toca vira ouro! Se nossos amados dourados já são lindos e graciosos por si mesmos, descritos por você então, encantam ainda mais.

A brisa amena parecia não ajudar muito naquela manhã de primavera, em que o sol a brilha no azul do céu e esquentava muito mais, lembrando os dias quentes de verão!

Para os adultos sentados mais afastados do playground, os bancos a sombra da grande castanheira era uma solução razoável para aguentarem o horário do intervalo e os raios fortes do sol.

Os gritos, risadas, a algazarra feita pela turminha de crianças de cinco à sete anos, parecia destoar um pouco daquele cenário, mas não pelo fato de estarem se divertindo, mas sim por ainda não aparentarem cansaço ou mesmo estarem sofrendo com os raios abrasadores do astro rei!

No meio do parquinho, no grande escorregador em forma de dragão, tinha um pequenino de cabelos escuros e olhos levemente avermelhados a bradar ferozmente e pular sobre o brinquedo.

\- Eu matei o dragão! Matei com uma estocada só de espada! – parecia recitar com ímpeto ao gesticular, segurando um pedaço fino de galho de árvore na mão direita, o que para este era sua espada afiada. – Sendo assim, ganhei o direito de ser o rei de todo esse reino!

\- Ah! Enzo, não tem glaça isso! – um garotinho de longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis expressivos, aparentando ser um dos mais novos ali, o mirava com interesse. A pintinha logo abaixo de seu olho esquerdo ficando mais em evidencia na pele levemente avermelhada.

\- Isso mesmo, Enzo! – o ruivinho se juntou aos protestos, parando apenas para pode ajudar o amigo a se levantar, pois o italiano havia o derrubado de propósito para poder chegar primeiro no costado do dragão escorrega. – Ucê impurró o Milo!

\- Isso... isso... isso foi jogo sujo, Enzo! – Milo apontando o dedo para o moreno ameaçou. – Quando eu chegar ai em cima, vou impurrá ocê tumem! – a voz esganiçada e irritadiça chamando a atenção de algumas crianças que brincavam por ali.

\- Ha, ha, ha... – debochou o espevitado meninote. – Você só sabe chorar! Chorão!! – Enzo começou a cantarolar e fazer uma dancinha estranha, apenas para deixar o amiguinho mais bravo do que já se encontrava.

\- Ah! Eu vou pegá você! – Milo grunhiu ao ficar revoltado com aquela situação toda. Começando a avançar para tentar chegar a base do escorrega e poder ter acesso a parte em que o amiguinho de classe estava, conseguiu dar apenas um passo, sentindo algo prendê-lo no lugar. Olhando por sobre o ombro, deparou-se com o ruivo o segurando pela camiseta do uniforme. – Camie, dexá eu!!! Eu vou acertá aquela cara feia do Enzo! – esbravejou, tentando inutilmente se soltar do agarre do francês.

\- _Non_! – Camus parecia decidido a não deixar o loiro se aproximar do italiano, que continuava a cantarolar aquela musiquinha idiota.

\- Solta, Camie! – exigiu Milo ao novamente lançar o corpo para frente, mas não se mover muito. O ruivinho poderia ser mais teimoso que o grego. – Eu posso com ele, Camie, então larga! – bufou ao ver o amigo negar, mas quase o soltar devido a novo tranco.

Ao ver aquilo o sueco um tanto amedrontado, saíra correndo aos prantos, pois já tinha visto Enzo e Milo se estranharem e chegarem as vias de trocarem socos em pleno pátio, então achava que eles iriam mais uma vez se atracarem em férrea luta, o que poderia acarretar nos dois machucados. Sendo assim, com todo o esforço que as pequenas perninhas lhe permitiam, Afrodite se aproximou da área de descanso dos professores e, chorando assustado, tentou chamar a atenção dos tios e das tias.

\- Tiuuu... tiuuu Shion! Tiu! O Enzo, tiu!! – Afrodite gritou ao avistar quem ele mais queria achar naquele momento.

Voltando seu olhar para direção em que era chamado e arqueando uma sobrancelha, deixou seu amigo de lado e, imediatamente colocando-se de pé, caminhou apressado ao encontro de seu pequeno e escandaloso aluno.

\- Calma, Afrodite! O que tem seu coleguinha? – o calmo professor quis saber para tentar acalmar o jovenzinho que lhe segurava fortemente a mão e o puxava para o play.

\- Tiuuu, o Enzo e o Milo, tiuu... vamos! – Afrodite deu novo puxão, para ver se conseguia que o mestre fosse rápido junto ao encontro dos pirralhos briguentos.

Não precisou ser dito mais nada. Volvendo um pouco os olhos para trás, Shion pôde ver o chinês levantar-se, e com apenas uma encarada, acabaram por se entender. A convivência que ambos tinham, garantiam que, em momentos como estes, tudo se resolvesse no silêncio de uma troca de olhares.

Enquanto o professor responsável pelos dois briguentos seguia para o play, o castanho ficou para trás ainda segurando a pequena mão entre a sua. De onde estavam, Shion tinha uma visão privilegiada de tudo o que acontecia perto do escorregador.

\- Tiuuu, ucê num vai até lá tumem? – Afrodite, com seu jeitinho curioso, perguntou ao sustentar o olhar sereno que seu professor lhe dirigia.

\- Não será necessário, Afrodite! – Shion proferiu ao tentar acalmar seu aluninho que estava um tanto trêmulo. – O mestre Dohko sabe como lidar com aqueles dois! E por quê você não estava brincando com os outros de sua idade? Por acaso não sabe que ao brincar com os mais velho pode acontecer isso, ou coisa pior? – questionou ao despentear os fios longos e loiros do pequenino.

\- Ah! Pulque eu era a plincesa a se lesgatada do dlagão! – e um tanto encabulado, o sueco continuou. – Sabe u que é, tiu? Dite gosta de plíncipes e plincesas! E de noite meu papai semple conta histólinhas com plíncipes salvando plincesas de monstlus! – comentou inocente, como se tivesse acabado de revelar o maior de todos os tesouros escondidos.

\- Entendi, pequeno! Brincar disso deve ser divertido, não é? – Shion perguntou ao mirar ao longe e notar que tudo parecia estar voltando ao normal.

\- Sim, é sim! – respondeu eufórico a graciosa criança. – Enzo semple me salva dos monstlus! Ele é meu meioi amiguuu! – proferiu com os olhinhos cerúleos brilhantes, feito duas pedras preciosas.

Arregalando os olhos Shion achou aquilo tudo muito novo, pois já havia dado aulas para o arteiro Enzo Ferruccio, e conhecia muito bem o gênio daquele danadinho. No entanto, vislumbrar Afrodite Larson falar do amiguinho com tanto carinho o fez refletir que talvez a amizade de alguém um pouco mais calmo estivesse ajudando a refrear o jovem italiano.

Aquilo era muito bom, e de certa forma, Dohko havia parado de reclamar de referido aluno. Ao lembrar do outro professor, tornou a olhar para o playground, e este já vinha voltando, tendo em seus calcanhares o italiano e o grego loirinho, que era outro que não gostava de levar desaforos para casa. Os dois companheiros de classe pareciam não estar nada contentes, mas precisavam passar por aquilo.

\- A-a-aonde ucêís vão? – Afrodite perguntou ao dar alguns passinhos na direção dos dois briguentos.

\- Tio Dohko vai nos colocar no cantinho do pensamento! – Enzo respondeu um tanto chateado. – Desculpa, Dite! – Enzo baixou os olhos tristonhos ao começar a se despedir. – Eu queria terminar de brincar, mas não vai ser dessa vez! – dando de ombros, suspirou um tanto chateado.

\- Ah! Que pena! – Afrodite deixou o amigo seguir atrás do mestre e de Milo, e com uma fungada exasperada, baixou os olhinhos não querendo mais voltar para o playground. Ainda faltava muito para o intervalo terminar e sozinho não tinha graça continuar brincando.

\- Vá se divertir um pouco mais, Afrodite! – Shion instigou seu jovem aluno.

\- Sozinhu num tem glaça, tiu! – soltou, impaciente e cabisbaixo.

\- Mas você não estará sozinho, pequeno! – comentou o professor ao reparar no que estava acontecendo. – Veja lá! – e para dar maior ênfase ao que dizia, apontou para um lugar atrás do sueco.

Ao longe, Camus, Aioria e Shura faziam sinal, enquanto chamavam o amiguinho para que esse se juntasse ao grupo.

Com um sorriso a lhe iluminar o rosto delineado, o pequeno correu até os outros três, e tão logo se juntou a estes, gargalhou ao escutar as peripécias do amigo leonino.

\- Intão? Vamu jogá bola? – convidou o arteiro Aioria. Este amava futebol e adorava poder formar timinhos para jogarem no intervalo.

\- _Non_! A última veize, ucê chutou a bola no rosto do tiu Deba! – Camus negou com veemência. Aldebaran era o malfadado professor de Educação Física da patota.

\- Foi sem quelê! – Aioria murmurou ao chutar uma pedrinha imaginária.

\- Que tal, então, de pega-pega? – Shura perguntou ao coçar a nuca em um tique nervoso.

\- Num goto! Toda veize eu sô pego plimeilo! – Afrodite fez beicinho ao franzir o cenho.

\- Intão, do que vamo blincá? – Camus voltou seus olhos para todos os lados, e eram poucos brinquedos do play que se encontravam desocupados.

Afrodite parecia imitar os gestos do amiguinho de classe. Todos os brinquedos que ele mais gostava estavam sendo usados por outros alunos, e quando já começava a desanimar, abriu um sorriso enorme.

\- E-eu já sei! – gritou feliz, ao mirar os amigos, que em uníssono lhes perguntaram qual seria a brincadeira. Com um olhar travesso respondeu sem pestanejar. – Amalelinha!

\- Amarelinha? – Shura parecia um tanto surpreso, mas visivelmente entusiamado.

\- Mas é blincadeila de menina! – Aioria revirou os olhinhos.

\- Eu _non_ acho! – Camus o jovem francês do contra, pareceu se irritar com aquele comentário. Podia ser bem novinho e não entender muita coisa da vida, mas uma coisa que havia aprendido com seu irmão mais velho, o Dégel, era exatamente sobre isso; não existem aquele negócio de meninas usando só rosa e meninos só azul, ou carrinho para menino e boneca para menina! – _Non_ e-existe isso de pode ou _non_ pode! Amalelinha é uma blincadela que meninos e meninas podem jogar! – e encarando os dois amiguinhos com cara feia, fungando, pegou a mão de Afrodite o puxando para longe, na direção da parte cimentada, onde vários desenhos de amarelinha estavam ricamente desenhados com tintas vibrantes e coloridas no piso.

Achando pedrinhas para usarem como malha, pararam a frente da amarelinha em formato de caracol, observando bem atentamente o jogo.

\- Podi começa plimeilo, Camie!

\- Mai Afrodite, ucê...

\- Vai lá, Camie, é meu jeito de te agladecê pul ucê vim jogá comigo! – Afrodite sorriu, dando um leve empurrãozinho no outro.

Gargalhando eufórico, o ruivo lançou sua pedrinha na primeira casa, e se lançando para frente, pousou em um pé só começando a pular em cada número, até chegar ao centro do caracol.

Aos risos, ambos amiguinhos passaram o resto do intervalo jogando amarelinha. Quando o sinal anunciando o final das brincadeiras e o retorno para as aulas foi ouvido, ambos seguiram para a fila de sua turma.

\- Sabe, Camie... – o sueco fez uma pequena pausa, esperando para que o amigo o mirasse nos olhos. – Amanhã vamo convidá o Milo e o Enzo pla pulá amalelinha cum nóis? – Afrodite sustentou o olhar do outro aguardando pela resposta deste.

\- A gente pode tenta, Dite! – Camus respondeu pensativo.

\- Ah! Mas se naum, blincamo de faiz de conta di novo! – e rindo felizes seguiram a fila até entrarem na sala de aulas, indo cada qual para seu respectivos lugares.

Um pouco antes da aula começar Camus volveu seus olhos para o amigo e este, sem pensar que iria atrapalhar a aula, falou alto e bom som:

\- E eu serei a plincesa di novo!

Revirando os olhos, o ruivo concordou, mas voltou logo sua atenção para os livros, pois os outros coleguinhas de classe riam divertidos sem entenderem a conversa paralela.

\- Crianças, silêncio! Vamos, vamos! Prestem atenção agora ao quadro e no que irei explicar! – Shion chamou-lhes a atenção, mas no fundo admirando a imaginação fértil de seus preciosos alunos! Realmente, ser criança pura e cheia de vida era a melhor fase da vida!

_Amarelinha_  
_É uma brincadeira fácil pra dedéu_  
Amarelinha  
Pulando pulando até chegar ao céu

_(Amarelinha – Xuxa)_

**Author's Note:**

> Lembretes e Explicações:
> 
> O sobrenome Enzo Ferruccio para Máscara da Morte é de minha criação, bem como Larson para o Afrodite é de criação de minha irmã Tay (que sempre me deixa usar ^^), se gostou, só pedir, sim?
> 
> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> Mask: Vai chover a cântaros!
> 
> Afrodite: Justo hoje que não trouxe sequer um guarda chuvas? Como pode isso?
> 
> Ah! Eu mereço!!! Vocês dois, podem ir parando por ai!
> 
> Mask: Mas é vero, Coelha! Quanto tempo tu no escrevia uma linha com mia Flor e comigo?
> 
> Afrodite: Sim, e eu fiquei tão fofinho filhotinho!
> 
> *revirando os olhos*
> 
> Tá, tá bom... eu vou engolir essa intromissão hoje, pois eu também estou feliz com o produto final, e com a ajuda da minha querida amiga Slplima, tudo está da forma que eu mais queria!
> 
> Assim, patota, se me deixarem terminar isso, vou poder partir para uma nova fanfic, só não prometo ser com vocês novamente!
> 
> Mask: Ah! Vá benne, io posso aguentar algo daqueles frescos do gelo!
> 
> *revirando os olhos mais uma vez*
> 
> Mereço! Até você, Mask? Tsc tsc tsc
> 
> Bem, deixemos esse carcamano com cara de mafioso pra lá, e vamos dar atenção a quem por aqui chegou!
> 
> Muito, mas muito obrigado a todos. Tenham paciência comigo, e eu espero que gostem do que acabaram de ler!
> 
> Beijocas e até a próxima!  
> Theka


End file.
